Melody of the Past
by pichipichiotaku
Summary: My Random Pairing Challenge #1: Austria/Greece. Greece goes to thank Austria for helping him with his debts and finds sweet memories from long ago.


_Wind tinted by the salt of the Aegean Sea whisked through the hilltops, carrying with it the sound of a pandouris being plucked. A light melody was played occupied by the soft humming of a woman who sat on a rock playing the ancient lute. By her feet a small child laid, his head resting atop her leather sandals and arms wrapped loosely around her ankles. The clement sea wind tousled the little boy's brown locks, causing his cheek to be faintly tickled. Groaning softly, he opened his eyelids slowly; revealing olive green orbs. Drowsily, his gaze moved up to the woman's face._

"_Màna" he murmured, voice laced with languor. The woman's playing halted and with a gentle smile she reached down, placing her hand on his head._

"_Go back to sleep mikrí̱ Elláda (little Greece)"she whispered warmly, ruffling his hair, "it is only the wind that is tickling you."_

"_Okay màna." Closing his eyes, he shifted himself into a comfortable position and began to doze. His hair was ruffled once more before the hand returned to its prior place on the lute. With skillful fingers the woman plucked out notes on the strings, continuing where she had left off. The wind blew her long brown hair tenderly and with a serene gaze she looked out to the surrounding landscape, her olive eyes brimming with a kind of motherly warmth. She gave a contented sigh and began to hum along with her instrument's melody; a mother's lullaby._

A slight breeze wafted itself along the path, bringing with it the smells of early summer. Greece inhaled the scent through his nostrils and immediately yawned, the action bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. He shook his head to keep himself awake and rubbed his tired eyes. "I can't fall asleep now, especially when I'm almost there." His eyes gazed about his surroundings. Along both sides of the path he was taking were large trees, their foliage shading most of the area except for some scattered puddles of light. The soft cries of birds echoed around him, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

_Taking a nap here would be nice…especially under one of those trees…No!_ Greece slapped his cheeks, "I can't go to sleep! Not until I talk to Mr. Austria!"

Austria's parliament had recently approved the country's share of international rescue packages for Greece. This approval now enabled Austria the ability to provide up to $2.8 billion in bailout loans to its fellow country. To debt-stricken Greece the gesture was much appreciated and he had been sent by his advisor to thank the ever so gracious Austria.

Greece continued his journey along the path, ignoring the temptation of taking a nap beneath the shady cover. His stride was slow but diligent. _Now that I think about it I've never really spoken to Mr. Austria….what should I say to him….would thank you be enough….maybe I should've brought him some sort of gift to show my appreciation….like a gift basket….of fruit…or maybe vegetables…._The thought brought him to a stop, _should I go back and get a gift basket?...Hmmmm…._He pondered the notion for a moment and decided that giving Austria a basket of fruit, vegetables, or even both would be the most probable decision so he turned around and began backtracking; pushing the thanking of Austria to the next day.

Austria's residence loomed in front of him; the sun residing just behind the mansion's roof. Greece let out a low whistle as he tilted his head upwards, "Mr. Austria's house sure is….big." He shifted the basket he was carrying to his other hand and brought his gaze to the wooden door in front. "I guess I should knock…."

"_Knock."_

"_Knock."_

"_Knock."_

There was no reply and Greece's mouth formed a small frown "He's not home? No wait…" He placed his ear against the door's grainy surface and immediately picked up the sound of a piano. The music was muffled and faint, making the identity of the song a mystery. A sigh escaped Greece's lips and he leaned back "so he's home but can't hear the door…..what should I do?" Running a hand through his hair, Greece's eyes looked up to the sky in thought. _Should I leave the basket at the door…no an animal might eat the contents…wouldn't want to him to find an empty basket…hmmm… _He brought his gaze back to the house, "I guess I can look to see if I can motion him from a window…"

After deciding to try the right side of the house first, he began walking while glancing in each passed window. He soon could tell that he was getting close fore the music was becoming clearer and more distinguishable. A feeling of déjà vu began to course through Greece as he stopped in front of an open window and the music came to his ears unhindered.

Austria sat at a grand piano, his eyes closed in blissful concentration as his fingers danced along the keys in a peaceful melody. Nostalgia filled Greece as he identified the piece as a Greek lullaby; a lullaby that his mother Ancient Greece used to play to lull him to sleep._ I remember màna playing this…it sounds different on the piano..._Greece slid down to the ground, his back against the house. _Sounds nice…reminds me of my childhood. _His eyes closed, enveloping him entirely in the melody; a melody of the past.

The sound of gentle snoring reached Austria's ears, causing his fingers to stop. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, looking for the source. His eyes didn't detect anyone and his eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "Who is making that noise? It's definitely not from the piano and it most certainly isn't me…" The snoring's volume increased, bringing the country's attention to the window. Austria's jacket swooshed out as he stood up and made his way to the window.

"I say who is snoring! Prussia if this is one of your pranks I swear that I will-what the!" Violet eyes blinked in surprise as he gazed down at the culprit, "Greece!" The said culprit shifted in his sleep but continued to doze, his mouth parted slightly. Austria stared at the other and reached a hand out to tap his head but stopped when he noticed the calm expression on the Greek's face. _I feel like I'll commit a sin if I wake him up…he looks so peaceful… _Suddenly Austria's eyebrow cocked in a questioning manner, "Is that a basket in his arm… a basket of …olives?"

He slowly reached down and gripped the basket's handle, carefully taking it out of the sleeping country's arms. Austria rested the basket on the window sill and picked up the card that was attached to it, pushing up his glasses in the process. He read the message inscribed:

_From Greece to Mr. Austria,_

_Thanks for helping with my country's financial issues. I hope you enjoy this basket of fresh olives._

"How….considerate" Austria murmured, "even though…" He gazed at the plethora of olives, "I have no idea what I'll do with all these olives." Greece continued to snore, his dream transporting him to the country of his past.

* * *

I finally got a story out! *does happy dance* My friends and I did this random hetalia pairing activity and this is one of the couples I got. Comments would be much appreciated and I hope you decide to read whatever other stories I dish out~


End file.
